gran_skrea_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Myra's Quick Concoction
Myra's Quick Concoction is an alchemy minigame that requires level 25 alchemy. In Myra's minigame players will need to find herbs that Myra requires throughout the world and deliver them within 10 minutes. For every succesful delivery, Myra grants the player experience and 1 favour point, which can be used to buy the alchemist's set. The Alchemist's set rewards with the player with a 20% experience boost while gathering alchemy materials. Myra's Shop Strategy This is a strategy guide for the minigame written by Xyra. Special thanks to Brian from FourTwenty and Jimi from Vicious for contributing information for this section. Here is how it works - Myra will give you the name of an herb and a riddle denoting the location of it. You have around 10 minutes to hunt down the herb, bring it back to the hut, and throw it in the cauldron. This grants you one point. Whether you pick one or ten, you get one point - the amonut only affects the amount of experience she gives you in alchemy. Points are used to buy gear from her store. No, you cannot buy or store the herbs and use them for the quest. You have to go out and get fresh ones. The quests are in ten minute cycles. This means that if you finish in three minutes, you still have to wait the remainder out until she starts brewing another potion. Thus, while you need 50 points for all gear, you can only get 6 an hour. This means this is a MASSIVE time sink. However, here is the ultimate reward from the full set: A buff that gives 20% alchemy experience gained. It has a 5 second cooldown time, but last 20 minutes. ADVICE: Use Ctrl + Shift to see herbs from a distance. Consider potions (York, home wayshrine, boat) and where your home wayshrine (East or West Agathos, depending on what you decide) and boat are to be located near areas. Also consider a teleport home potion puts you at a wayshrine, which can go to others - such as Bal Sardan, where many herb are located right outside the town. If you have 50+ Ele Grim, place a portal inside, then place the other to get back from each quest. Make sure to refresh the inside one each time. HERBS, RIDDLES, AND RAGE: Orsh - My favorite place its told is by river and rock and ruins of old, my neighbors strong and strudy, sometimes on an island small and curvy. FOUND NEAR: The river next to the ruins not far from the hut. Check the coal nodes. If not there, move further down to the where it leads to the ocean. If not there, then check the island nearby that is to the south of the hut, and east of the lighthouse - it should be near the center of the island. Orsh - Im safe behind the manmade mountain of great height, waiting for the suns first light. FOUND NEAR: Inside Yorkhill. Search around player homes and you may find one or two. Wide area, I didn't complete this one that often. Look near Ingrid Mills in the eastern side with Ctrl + shift and you may see Orsh nearby. Be aware, the times I have seen it, it has been all 10 on the same spot, so you only actually see one plant. Womskot - Oak and I are not a good bet, better to hug cliffs near wolf and bear. FOUND NEAR: Slightly southwest (within 100 meter) of Rusty Knife Inn, East Agathos. There is a canyon path along the base of the cliffs that it spawns in a few spots at. Kimmerveed - I love oaks and suns first light, while close to grim its an absolute delight. FOUND NEAR: Oak Grove in East Agathos. It tends to be spread out and is often near the house nearby with the stove. Phoenix Lily - Near gloomy grove and undercut by travelers foot, betwixt mush sand muck finding me will be hard put. FOUND AT: The edge of grizzas grove outside of Bal Sardan - between where the water starts and the edge of the town. You may have to go slightly deeper into the swamp area. Spider Bulb - Nestled between scalies and rock, in murky land most don't walk. FOUND NEAR: Between Shiraleft and Gal Jaseel, stick to the waters edge near the arachnid swamp area. Check the water, these tend to be spread out and can be hidden in water. This is when shift + ctrl can help out greatly. If not there, check behind Shiraleft. 'Crows Foot '- Mushy and murky make this milieu, with sworn scalies in view. FOUND NEAR - Gal Jaseel outside near the grove and womskot place. Check all the of the swamp area below it. Basically it is just deeper in the swamp than the womskot.